The present invention relates to a novel tool for removing a washing machine spin tube.
Repair of automatic washers, particularly spent bearings, requires the removal of the spin tube and connected base assembly. The removal and recovery of the spin tube quickly and without damage thereto is the key step in this type of work.
In the past, spin tubes have invariably been damaged during washing machine repairs by the use of a hammer and other makeshift tools. In addition, a damaged spin tube requires the replacement of an expensive base assembly which is normally attached thereto. A tool for the removal of an automatic washing machine spin tube for recycling of the same is needed.